A Timely Holiday
by black-klepon
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari Seireitei sebentar. Niatnya ingin melihat Hokkaido setelah mengecek Kota Karakura... namun dia menemukan lebih dari yang diharapkan saat berkunjung ke kota itu. BFV2 Juli Dedication Entangled. RnR?


A/N: Untuk BVF2 Juli - Dedication Entangled; ini fic saya tulis buat temen saya yang juga otaku, author tapi udah pensiun, en sekaligus yang ngenalin (nularin) Bleach ke saya. Bukan cuma Bleach sih... FMA en Hetalia masuk itungan juga... walo lebih banyak ngaconya #dodol

PandaKriwilz (iya, lu, ossan), this is for you.

Buat yang lain, moga-moga ini fic bisa buat hiburan juga :)

...En monggoh, dimaapin kalo ada EyD yang ngaco, ndak pada tempatnya ato emang beneran ndak masuk akal... kalo bisa ya sekalian tolong kasitau salahnya dimana...

_Bleach (c) Tite Kubo_

_All standard disclaimers apply_

_._

_._

_._

_A Timely Holiday_

_~black-klepon_

_._

_._

Taichou Divisi 10 petang itu terduduk di dalam kantornya, menghadap jendela besar yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya. Cahaya Matahari yang semakin lama semakin redup, makin menuju warna merah-jingga, dengan awan-awan gelap yang mulai menghalanginya.

Dia bersandar kepada kursinya - walau keras, namun dia malas jalan ke sofa yang terdapat di tengah ruangan itu - lalu menghela napas. Hitsugaya membiarkan kepalanya ditopang oleh kursinya untuk beberapa saat, kemudian berbalik.

Sehelai kertas putih beserta penanya terletak di atas permukaan mejanya; tulisan hitam di atas putih tersebut seakan menantangnya pada pojok kanan bawah dengan titik-titik yang harus dia isi.

Pemilik Hyourinmaru itu berhenti sesaat, dan melirik kalender yang terletak di pojok meja. Tangannya bergerak menarik penanggalan tersebut ke dekatnya, dan matanya terfokus ke sederet tanggal yang sudah dilingkarinya. Yang pertama dilingkari merupakan tanggal besok, dan dia kembali menatap selembar kertas yang menunggu perhatiannya.

Semenit, dua menit berlalu... Pikirannya kosong, namun dia masih harus membulatkan niatnya untuk membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas tempat yang tersedia. Biasanya dia menikmati keheningan di saat bekerja, namun kali ini, keheningan yang ada justru terasa seperti mengejeknya... Matsumoto sudah cabut dari beberapa jam yang lalu dia lupa; Hitsugaya sendiri tak menyangka bahwa dia akan membutuhkan ceriwis fukutaichou-nya untuk membantu keputusannya.

Memang mungkin input dari Matsumoto tidak akan berpengaruh begitu banyak kepada pilihannya, tapi paling tidak bisa membantu mendorongnya agar tidak hanya memandanginya kertas tersebut...

Sekali lagi dia menghela napas, dan mendongak melihat jam dinding yang terletak di atas ambang pintunya.

Pukul setengah enam sore...

Membulatkan keputusannya, Hitsugaya mengencangkan pundaknya, mencelupkan kuas ke dalam tempat tinta dan kemudian menandatangani dokumen tersebut. Tinta tersebut kering setelah beberapa saat, dan kemudian dimasukannya ke amplop dari dalam lacinya.

Stempel resmi Gotei 13 terpampang di pojok kanan bagian depan amplop tersebut – berwarna emas dan mengkilap, sangat kontras dengan putih di sekitarnya.

Dan paling lambat besok pagi, amplop ini sudah harus sampai di tangan Yamamoto-soutaichou, karena Hitsugaya sendiri yang akan mengantarkan surat tersebut. Bukannya dia tidak mempercayai Matsumoto atau anggota Divisi 10 lainnya untuk mengantarkannya... tapi dia tahu bahwa untuk hal semacam ini, Yamamoto-soutaichou tidak akan memperbolehkan orang lain selain yang bersangkutan untuk menghadapinya.

Lagipula Hitsugaya sendiri tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu tentang hal ini, terutama fukutaichou-nya.

Taichou Divisi 10 itu berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar dari kantornya, amplop di tangan. Setelah berbalik sebentar untuk memastikan semuanya sudah beres, dia mematikan lampunya dan mengunci ruangan tersebut.

* * *

><p>Subuh esoknya - Matahari sekalipun belum menunjukkan kehadirannya - Hitsugaya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kantor Divisi 1. Mungkin kedatangannya sepagi ini, di divisi lainnya, akan dianggap mengganggu, namun dia tahu bahwa Yamamoto-soutaichou bangun lebih pagi dari taichou-taichou lainnya.<p>

Dan biasanya masih sendirian di divisinya, sampai Sasakibe-fukutaichou datang sekitar jam enam nanti.

Taichou berambut putih itu mengetuk pintu kayu besar di depannya dua kali, kemudian menunggu izin dari atasannya untuk diperbolehkan masuk.

"Masuklah." Terdengar suara dari dalam, dan Hitsugaya mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka sedikit.

Di balkonnya, soutaichou Gotei 13 itu sedang berdiri membelakanginya, teh di tangan kirinya sedangkan tongkatnya di tangan yang satunya. Soul Society masih gelap di bawah sana, meski sekitar satu setengah jam lagi akan terang di bawah Matahari.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou."

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Yamamoto membalasnya sambil mengangguk. "Ada hal apa sehingga kau datang ke sini sepagi ini?"

Taichou Divisi 10 itu menelan ludah, dan mengeluarkan amplop yang telah dibawanya. "Ini, Yamamoto-soutaichou." Kemudian meletakkan amplop tersebut di atas meja.

"Hmm." Gumam taichou tertua itu. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban, dan Hitsugaya berpikir bahwa dia sudah tahu isi amplop tersebut beserta permintaannya, namun - "Bawa kesini amplop itu, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Untuk sedetik, taichou muda itu membeku; matanya membesar tidak percaya. Apa... - tapi tangan dan kakinya secara tidak sadar mengambil amplopnya lagi dan berjalan menuju tempat Yamamoto berdiri. Dia berdiri di belakang soutaichou-nya, dan memberikan amplop tersebut ke tangan kanan yang telah terjulur.

Hitsugaya mendapati Yamamoto melihat sekilas tampilan luar itu, lalu mengeluarkan isinya setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

Sekarang... sekarang dia tidak tahu apakah keringatnya yang menjadi dingin, darahnya atau malah seluruh badannya; yang pasti dia tahu bahwa rasa dingin ini berbeda dengan saat dia _menusuk_ Hinamori di bawah ilusi Aizen... sama-sama merupakan perasaan dingin yang menyelimutinya - sama-sama tidak alami - namun dimana saat dia menyadari tipuan Aizen, dingin itu langsung berubah menjadi kekosongan merah yang enggan pergi seperti kabut; kali ini perasaan dingin ini lebih disebabkan antara gelisah dan takut akan keputusan Yamamoto.

Perkataan Yamamoto menariknya paksa ke kenyataan, dan Hitsugaya berkedip dua kali untuk meluruskan kembali pikirannya. Aizen sudah dikalahkan oleh Kurosaki, dan ada di bawah pengawasan paling ketat yang bisa disediakan oleh Seireitei. Reiatsu-nya juga sudah disegel, dan Kyouka Suigetsu sudah disimpan di tempat terpisah yang dijaga ketat juga.

Namun entah mengapa suara kecil yang sinis dalam dirinya berkata bahwa mungkin Aizen juga sudah merencanakan sesuatu lagi di bawah sana... bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa dihentikan seluruhnya hingga para Gatekeeper sendiri yang membawanya; atau malah Penjaga Neraka sendiri...

Karena meski Aizen punya alasan di balik semua tindakannya, seambigu apa pun alasannya, dia tidak berhak masuk Surga.

Anggap dia tidak berhak menilai orang untuk masuk Surga atau Neraka, sial, tapi hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan - dia tidak bisa balas dendam karena sasarannya sudah ditangkap, dan dia juga tidak bisa seenaknya mengamuk.

Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya sudah mengacuhkan omongan Yamamoto-soutaichou - tidak sengaja, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tidak sengaja; pikirannya terbang melesat sendiri sebelum dia sempat menangkapnya - tapi untungnya soutaichou itu belum sampai pada keputusannya.

"...dengan ini diizinkan, Hitsugaya-taichou." Yamamoto mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"...Hah?" Respons taichou berambut putih itu, seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Secara refleks dan cepat otaknya menghitung waktu yang telah berjalan sejak dia masuk ke ruangan ini dan sampai pada keputusan soutaichou-nya.

Lagi, Hitsugaya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sebelah alis Yamamoto-soutaichou naik.

"Sepanjang kau menjadi taichou Divisi 10 di Gotei 13, Hitsugaya-taichou, aku tahu bahwa kau hanya baru meminta liburan sekali, dan mengingat kembali karena kau juga salah satu yang terkena dampak terbesar dari pengkhianatan Aizen-" Hitsugaya meringis di dalam, "-maka wajar saja jika kau membutuhkan hal ini."

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, taichou muda itu hanya mengangguk pelan, masih belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa permintannya dikabulkan. "Baiklah..." katanya seraya mengangguk.

"Asal kau ingat akan berapa hari yang telah kau tulis, Hitsugaya-taichou." Mata Yamamoto-soutaichou sedikit membuka untuk menatapnya langsung.

Jujur, hanya itu yang dibutuhkan dirinya untuk langsung kembali seutuhnya - pikiran terutama - ke hadapan soutaichou Gotei 13. "Baik, Yamamoto-soutaichou." Jawabnya tegas.

Tertawa pelan, Yamamoto berkata lagi, "ya sudahlah, Hitsugaya-taichou. Mungkin sebaiknya kau langsung menuju ke Senkaimon beserta barang-barangmu sebelum fukutaichou-mu sadar."

Membungkuk sekali, Hitsugaya memberi salam, "terima kasih, Yamamoto-soutaichou." dan langsung keluar dari kantor Divisi 1, secepat mungkin tanpa melewat batas tidak sopan.

"Ah, anak muda..." Yamamoto bergumam, sebelum kembali meminum tehnya dan memandang ke arah Seireitei.

* * *

><p>Sekitar pukul empat sore itu, Hitsugaya sedang tiduran di bantaran sungai yang mengalir membelah Karakura. Biasanya di Soul Society jam segini Matahari masih bersinar terik, dan dia tidak begitu menyukai panas dan cahaya yang menyengat, sehingga lebih memilih untuk keluar di saat petang.<p>

Pagi tadi, setelah dia melewati Senkaimon dan tiba di Dunia Manusia (sekaligus meminta gigai miliknya dari Divisi 12), taichou berambut putih itu berhenti sebentar di atas jembatan dan melihat ke sekitarnya.

Hanya sesaat; dengan sedikit perasaan senang, Hitsugaya tersenyum. Bau Hollow-Hollow yang biasanya bisa tercium dari seluruh penjuru kota sudah sangat menurun, dan memberi sedikit kesegaran lebih pada indera perasa reiatsu-nya. Memang Hollow masih keluar kadang-kadang, namun frekuensinya sudah jauh lebih jarang, dan hampir tidak ada Menos Grande - apalagi Adjuchas - yang muncul dan memangsa Plus-Plus.

Dia juga mampir ke tempat Nenek Haru (dan diberi natto sebagai bekal makanan) untuk mengecek kondisinya. Dibandingkan sebelumnya, reiryoku miliknya sudah lebih tinggi karena dia tidak harus menjaga roh-roh yang tinggal di dekatnya agar tidak menjadi Hollow. Dia tidak lama di rumah Nenek Haru... dan akhirnya dia duduk-duduk di sini, di tepi sungai Karakura, bersantai sambil menunggu Matahari tenggelam. Hitsugaya sedang berada di dalam gigai-nya, jadi dia tidak akan heran apabila ada orang yang bingung melihat seseorang duduk-duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa di situ. Jarang-jarang dia mendapat kesempatan seperti ini di Soul Society, apalagi Seireitei.

Taichou berambut putih itu baru saja akan melemparkan sebuah batu - ingin melihat apakah dia masih memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat batu terpantul berkali-kali di air sebelum tercebur - ketika sebuah bola sepak menggelinding mengenai punggungnya. Tangannya yang sudah siap melempar batu tersebut, turun lagi dan mengambil benda bulat tersebut.

Hitsugaya mendengus pelan. Tidak banyak orang yang mau menendang bola miliknya ke orang yang tidak dikenal, apalagi pada waktu seperti ini (ya, dia sengaja menurunkan indera reiatsu-nya - dia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan Hollow)...

"Hei."

Taichou Divisi 10 itu mengambil bola sepak yang berada di dekatnya dan melemparkannya ke pemiliknya, yang ia tahu berdiri di belakang dia. "Kurosaki."

Suara tawa pelan – dan suara pelan bola sepak yang ditangkap - dan Hitsugaya merasakan rumput di sebelahnya sedikit tertiup angin, pertanda bahwa orang yang baru saja datang itu baru saja duduk.

"Tumben kau ke sini?"

Hitsugaya menengok, dan sedikit menaikkan alisnya. "Memang kenapa kalau aku tiba-tiba datang ke Karakura?"

"Hmm… karena pertama kali kau datang ke sini adalah untuk tugas, dan kedua kalinya untuk liburan… wajar kalau aku menganggap bahwa alasan yang pertama lebih masuk akal. Kau tidak tampak seperti orang yang senang kabur dari tugasnya." Jelas Karin, "jadi kuanggap kau datang ke sini apabila ada tugas saja."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, sampai taichou termuda Gotei 13 itu menghembuskan napas. "…Huh."

Kali ini giliran Karin yang mengangkat alisnya sambil bertanya, "apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Hitsugaya langsung. Dia teringat kembali akan batu yang sudah ada di tangannya, dan akhirnya melemparkannya ke tengah sungai.

Dia menonton bagaimana batu itu mendarat sekali, kemudian memantul – sekali, dua kali, tiga, empat, lima dan enam, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke air, menciptakan riak berbentuk lingkaran di sekelilingnya. Kurosaki masih duduk diam di sampingnya, namun Hitsugaya tahu bahwa dia juga sedang memperhatikan saat batu itu memantul dan terus maju.

"Hei, Toushirou." Panggil Karin lagi.

Hitsugaya dapat merasakan pembuluh darah di dahinya berkedut; dan apabila yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Kurosaki (yang lebih tua), atau siapa pun lainnya, maka dia tidak akan perlu menunggu lagi untuk membentak bahwa seharusnya dia dipanggil dengan _Hitsugaya-taichou_, sial, karena gelar itu didapatkannya bukan dengan untung semata!

Tapi berhubung Karin juga merupakan seorang Kurosaki, di mana semua Kurosaki tampaknya kebal terhadap dirinya dan perintahnya untuk memanggilnya dengan nama ditambah gelarnya, maka Hitsugaya membiarkan _Toushirou_ lewat dan menjawabnya, "ya?"

…_Lagipula orang macam apa yang menyerang seorang perempuan (apalagi lebih muda) daripada dirinya hanya karena memanggilnya dengan nama depannya?_

"Berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Tiga hari, termasuk sekarang. Besok dan lusa aku ingin pergi ke Hokkaido." Sambil mengangkat bahunya, dia bertanya, "kakak laki-lakimu ke mana?"

"Ichi-nii? Bagian SMA sedang karyawisata sampai akhir minggu ini." Berhenti sebentar, lalu Karin kembali bertanya, "Ich-nii kenapa memangnya?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil, yang terlewati oleh orang-orang umum namun bukan Karin. "Biasanya reiatsu dia adalah yang paling dapat dirasakan begitu seorang Shinigami masuk ke Karakura, apalagi level taichou."

"Ooh…" Karin manggut-manggut sebentar.

Lalu keduanya terdiam kembali, sama-sama tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, sebenarnya; Hitsugaya belum terlalu lama mengenal Karin, apalagi ditambah dengan fakta bahwa dia merupakan adik Kurosaki, yang terkenal overprotektif akan adik-adiknya.

Namun dengan kekuatan Shinigami pemberian Rukia hilang, Hitsugaya tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk berpikir: bagaimana dia akan melindungi adik-adiknya (Karin dan… Yuzu?) dari Hollow yang kadang-kadang masih muncul? Laporan terakhir yang dia terima mengatakan bahwa Kurosaki nampaknya sudah bisa melihat roh-roh dan Hollow kembali, namun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Ada lagi yang lain yang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang berlatih bersama… euh… Fullbringer? Hitsugaya sendiri tidak yakin apa atau siapa Fullbringer itu, namun selama mereka bukan merupakan ancaman untuk Soul Society dan Seireitei, maka itu di luar tanggung jawabnya.

"Hei, Toushirou, besok kau jalan jam berapa?" Karin memotong jalan pikirannya, menariknya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Bebas, semauku. Toh aku sendiri yang menentukan mau jalan ke mana." Jawabnya santai.

Matahari yang sudah semakin turun meninggalkan berkas jingga terang di atas permukaan sungai yang sesekali berarus; tanpa mengecek pun Hitsugaya sudah tahu bahwa jam enam sore sudah dekat.

Tanpa menengok dia bertanya kepada perempuan berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya, "kau tidak apa-apa jam segini belum pulang? Ayahmu tidak mencarimu?"

"Baka-oyaji? Ah, baru jam segini masih biasa. Larangan dia adalah lewat dari jam tujuh malam." Jawabnya sambil menendang tanah di depan kakinya. Dari sudut matanya dia melirik taichou berambut putih itu, "lagipula kau menginap di mana kalau baru perginya besok?"

"Sudah ada tempat kok… memang kenapa?"

Karin tertawa, "tidak, hanya berpikir tempat penginapan apa yang mau menyewakan kamarnya untuk anak kecil sepertimu."

…Hitsugaya menahan keinginan refleks untuk menyerang Kurosaki yang duduk di sebelahnya. _Toushirou_, baiklah, dia toleransi _walau dengan terpaksa_; tapi anak kecil -! Itu paling _tidak bisa_ dia terima! Sambil menggertakan giginya Hitsugaya berkata, "aku ada kartu pengenal, _Kurosaki_. Dan umurku jauh lebih tua daripada kau!"

"Tapi tinggimu tidak jauh berbeda dengan tinggiku tuh." Sambung Karin lancar, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Taichou Divisi 10 itu menggeram dan mencoba sekali lagi untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak membentak adik Kurosaki. Tapi sebelum dia bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Karin sudah berdiri dengan bola sepaknya di tangan, dan bertanya, "hei, kau belum makan, 'kan? Mau makan sekalian jalan?"

Sekali lagi Hitsugaya mendengus pelan. Percayakan kepada Kurosaki untuk tiba-tiba mengubah alur pembicaraan. "Belum, dari tadi aku cuma duduk di sini. Kau sekalian pulang 'kan?" Karin mengangguk, dan Hitsugaya melanjutkan lagi, "ya sudah, ayo. Sekalian kuantar. Jadi jika ada apa-apa ayahmu dan kakakmu tidak akan panik seperti kebakaran jenggot."

Keduanya menapaki tangga yang dari tepi sungai ke jalanan di atasnya, Karin duluan dan Hitsugaya di belakang.

"Kau mau makan apa, Toushirou?"

Taichou berambut putih itu mengangkat bahunya, kedua tangan di dalam kantong celananya. "Tidak tahu. Terserah. Apa saja boleh."

Karin bergumam sebentar, lalu memutuskan sambil nyengir, "kalau begitu kios ramen dekat rumah!"

Di belakang, Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum kecil dan geleng-geleng kepala… mengapa dia bisa setuju untuk makan malam bersama Karin sekaligus mengantarnya pulang, dia tidak punya ide sama sekali.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya pada hari terakhir cutinya, Hitsugaya dapat berada di rumahnya, beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan besok… dan pekerjaan yang dia yakin pasti menumpuk di atas meja kantornya.<p>

_Matsumoto_… pikirnya berat, seraya membuka pintu ruangan kantornya. Lampu yang masih menyala di dalam ruangan itu terlewat olehnya saat dia mengedipkan mata, tidak percaya bahwa di atas mejanya tidak ada tumpukan kertas putih yang setiap saat bisa rubuh.

Kakinya bergerak otomatis menuju mejanya, tapi dia berhenti di samping sofa hitam di tengah ruangan itu.

Matsumoto, tertidur (dan sepertinya bermimpi) di atas sofa itu dengan sebotol sake di salah satu tangannya merupakan hal yang biasa… namun pekerjaan yang sudah selesai di atas meja tengah?

_Itu _hal yang sangat jarang.

Hitsugaya sedang berjalan ke mejanya untuk mengecek apakah benar tugas dan pekerjaannya semua sudah selesai saat fukutaichou-nya menggumam dalam tidurnya, "…Gin…"

Wajah bekas taichou Divisi 3 itu, mata selalu tertutup dan senyum yang mirip rubah, berkelebat dalam benaknya.

Dan mau tidak mau, hal itu berlanjut kepada wajah Aizen yang terakhir kali dilihatnya.

Juga salah satu alasan mengapa dia bersumpah akan membalas dendam kepada Aizen jika masih ada kesempatan: meski Ichimaru meninggalkan Matsumoto dan pergi ke Hueco Mundo, di akhir hidupnya dia masih mencoba untuk membayar janjinya kepada teman masa kecilnya itu…

Meski Ichimaru melukai Matsumoto – dan Hitsugaya tahu bahwa luka itu tidak akan pernah sembuh – Aizen melukai mereka lebih banyak, dan lebih parah.

Hitsugaya Toushirou mungkin masih tergolong muda jika dibandingkan dengan taichou Gotei 13 lainnya; namun itu bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang kehilangan orang yang dicintai.

_Paling tidak, orang yang disayanginya masih belum lepas dari penglihatan dan genggamannya…_

Malam itu, Hitsugaya meninggalkan ruangan kantornya dengan Matsumoto yang terselimuti tertidur di atas sofanya, menuju rumahnya.

Besok dia harus kembali siap dengan posisinya sebagai taichou Divisi 10.

* * *

><p>AN: Euh... maap kalo kesannya kaya terburu-buru... tapi sense nulis friendship ipon udah rada ngaco OTL

Eniwei, typo/EyD ngaco/kata yang tidak pada tempatnya? Jika berkenan, review please ^^ (en jangan flame...)


End file.
